pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1
Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1 is a DVD compiling Pixar's short film library. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray November 6, 2007 with Ratatouille.PIXAR SHORT FILMS COLLECTION VOL. 1 Short Films * The Adventures of André & Wally B. ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Eben Ostby and William Reeves * Luxo, Jr. ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Eben Ostby, and William Reeves * Red's Dream ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Eben Ostby, and William Reeves * Tin Toy ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Eben Ostby, and William Reeves * Knick Knack ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter, Eben Ostby, and William Reeves * Geri's Game ** Audio Commentary by Jan Pinkava * For the Birds ** Audio Commentary by Ralph Eggleston * Mike's New Car ** Audio Commentary by Leo Gould (son of Roger Gould) and Nicholas Docter (son of Pete Docter) * Boundin' ** Audio Commentary by Bud Luckey * Jack-Jack Attack * One Man Band ** Audio Commentary by Andrew Jimenez, Mark Andrews, and Michael Giacchino * Mater and the Ghostlight ** Audio Commentary by John Lasseter and Dan Scanlon * Lifted ** Audio Commentary by Gary Rydstrom Bonus Features * The Pixar Shorts: A Short History: (23 min.) * Audio commentaries on every short except Jack-Jack Attack * Pixar's shorts [[w:c:muppet:Luxo Jr.|created for Sesame Street]] starring Luxo, Jr. Easter Eggs * From the Audio Options sub-menu in Set Up, press to the right to highlight a hidden American flag. This will play a short animation test created by Bill Reeves and Alain Fournier in 1986 called "Flags and Waves" used to recreate various real world qualities in computer animation. * From the Subtitles sub-menu in Set Up, press up twice to reveal a beach chair. This will play a short piece animated by Eben Ostby from 1986 which explores various CG elements with a beach chair. *On The Short Films menu, select Boundin' and press down to highlight a hidden Luxo lamp. This will play a Luxo Jr. pencil test. Volume 2 A German flyer from Disney confirmed that the second collection of Pixar shorts would be released in Germany in November 2012 on DVD and Blu-ray,Pixar Short Films: Volume 2 Due in November and the United States on November 13, 2012.Pixar Short Films Collection: Vol. 2 Blu-ray The confirmed shorts that were included in the Volume 2 as shown by the box cover and other websites are: ''Presto'', [[Partly Cloudy|''Partly Cloudy]], ''[[Dug's Special Mission|''Dug's Special Mission]], ''[[Day & Night|''Day & Night]], ''[[Hawaiian Vacation|''Hawaiian Vacation]], and ''[[La Luna|''La Luna]], as well as six more and some bonus features.Pixar Shorts, Volume Two (Blu-ray + DVD) (Widescreen) High Def Disc News confirmed all of the shorts that were included.“Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2″ is coming to Blu-ray in November Volume 3 A USA flyer from Disney confirmed that the third collection of Pixar shorts would be released in the United States on November 13, 2018. The confirmed shorts that were included in the Volume 3 as shown by the box cover and other websites are: [[Lava|''Lava]], [[Piper|''Piper]], ''[[Bao|''Bao]], ''[[Lou|''Lou]], ''[[Partysaurus Rex |''Partysaurus Rex]], and ''[[Party Central |''Party Central]], as well as more and some bonus features. High Def Disc News confirmed all of the shorts that were included. Notes *On this release, the first four shorts' color saturation was remastered. In addition, the first two shorts also had minor edits from their original masters as follows: **The Adventures of André & Wally B.'' was formatted in 16:9 widescreen. **The original master of Luxo, Jr. (with the original Pixar logo) uses the audio from its Toy Story 2 version and is oddly missing the David Lindup "Take a Bow" fanfare in the original Pixar logo. *''Knick Knack'' uses the newer version that was featured with Finding Nemo. References pl:Pixar: Kolekcja filmów krótkometrażowych. Część 1 Category:Video Category:Shorts Merchandise